flight 30 down
by jessieruth0202
Summary: <html><head></head>can 11 people survive on a deserted island?  ...tell me wat yu think so far.</html>


Hi I'm Jessie. I'm from Orange County,California. I live with my brother Andy and my sick mom. She has leukemia. She has had it for seven years and she's getting sicker. When she passes, I have to live with my Aunt Val and Uncle Mike their both my moms siblings. They live in L.A. Val has a daughter, my age named Kiara and Mike has a son name Seth. They live together because they I guess want to. Everybody knows that my mom is going to die. My best friend Austin is bumbed out because I'm really upset about loosing my mom. Austin lives in L.A. too. He moved there when his dad died from cancer five years ago. He had bone cancer that was spreaded all over his body when he broke his leg all the sudden. It was horriable. I couldn't believe my best friend had to go through that! He's still upset about it. When he's bumbed about his dad, I usually don't know how to get him to be ok again. It gets really hard for me too. I loved his dad like he was my own father. We got along great. My real dad left me and my family so he's no longer in my life. I don't really care because my mom always made on her own without him so it's whatever. But now that she has this sickness and it's killing her she can't do anything anymore. I don't know when her time is going to end so I have to spend as much time with her as possiable. I don't want to say goodbye. I'm only 17. I don't need this.

1/5 Thursday morning

But anyway it's Monday morning Andy and I go get gas in his car. He picks up his 3 best friends from their houses. We were on our way to school. I sit up front because I can. Andy hates when I don't sit in the back but I didn't feel like moving and we were almost late to school. His friends were begging him to hurry up so they wouldn't be late. Andy decided to listen to his stupid friends and go 80. There was a curve coming up.  
>"Andy there's a curve coming up slow the hell down!"<br>"Shutup Jessie. I've been on this curve before going 90."  
>"Bull shit you got people in the car! Slow down!" He doesn't and when we got closer to it he started slowing down. Then all the sudden we slid on rocks and crash into a light pole on Andy's side. I was conscience but not able to see anything. The only thing I heard was the ambulance come and then I passed out.<p>

*two days of being unconscience*

I woke up and I was in the hospital, on breathing tubes. Austin and my aunt Val and uncle Mike and cousins were here. So was my mom and Andys friends. Nick, Ryan, and Zach were there with scratches. Nick and Kyle were in wheel chairs.

"Oh thank God!"Aunt Val says.

"Where's Andy?"I ask  
>Austin and my mom comes to me.<br>"Hi Jess."  
>"Where's Andy."I start to cry. So did my mom and everybody else.<br>"He didn't make it. The pole crushed him." My mom busted out in tears. So did I. I was sore as hell. So it was painful to do anything like cry. I can't believe my brother died! How can this even be true? My mind is complete blank. His funeral is tomorrow. I'm going to have another funeral to go to because my mom fell down and hit her head really hard and is in horriable condition. She's in the hosptial right now while I'm here at my brothers funeral.

5 weeks later: My mommy died. Right now I'm in L.A. to live with my Aunt and Uncle. Originailly Andy was going to come with but he's no longer here. I'm very upset about everything. Having two family members die in the same week is very hard. But I can't let it get to me much. I'm going to a new school the same one that Austin goes to. I can't wait to see him. I hope we have some classes together. Anyway, I eat breakfast and head out to the bus stop. I can't drive there because well I don't have a car or a parking permit for school. The bus picks me up and I sit in the way back. We go to another bus stop and pick up like twelve kids.  
>"Your in my seat girl." A guy says<br>"Oh I'm sorry."I scoosh over. He rolls his eyes and sits down.  
>"You new here?"<br>"Obvouisly since I'm sitting in your seat."  
>He smiles.<br>"It's ok I'm not going to make a big deal about it. I'm Jason."  
>"I'm Jessie."<br>"Where you from?"  
>"Orange County."<br>"Really my brother lives there with my dad."  
>"Whats his name?"<br>"Ryan Morris."  
>My eyes go big.<br>"He was in a car accident a month ago with two of his best friends and a girl. His friend Andy died. He's really upset to live there so he's coming here."  
>I didn't even know Ryan had a brother. I always thought it was just him and his dad. I'm cool with Ryan. I haven't talked to him in a while. Nobody knows this accept for Austin but I have a huge crush on Ryan and he's my age. But ever since Andy died I haven't really felt that way again. So I'm over it completely. I got other things to worry about.<p>

Anyway we get to school. I go find Austin. He's at his locker.  
>"Austin!"I run to him and hug him.<br>"Hi Jessie!"He gives me a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Welcome to school this is a place where you learn and not goof off."<br>"I have a very bad feeling where this is going to soo boring."  
>He laughs.<p>

"Hey did you know Ryan was coming here?"  
>"Yea his brother Jason told me on the bus."He laughs<br>"Whats so funny?"  
>"You ride the bus!"<p>

"Not for long! Cause your going to be picking me up."  
>"You got gas money?"<br>"It's not that far away stupid you live like 4 blocks away from me."  
>"I guess I can pick you up."<br>"Thank you!"  
>"Whats your scedule?"<br>"English,Sewing, Study Hall,Earth and Space Science, PE, lunch, Math, Child Devolpment."  
>"Lame!"<p>

"Your gay."  
>"I didn't say gay stupid."<br>"No that was a question. Are you gay?"  
>"You got english, PE, science, lunch and math with me."<br>" You just ignored my question!  
>"Your overrated."<br>"Well! I come to a new school and your picking on me already what the hell!"  
>"Go to class."<p>

"Wheres english?"  
>"Walk with me I'll lead you there."<p>

We walk to english. I saw Ryan and Jason talking. Class was lame. I go to Austins locker with him. There was like 6 people there waiting for him. So was Ryan and Jason. Ryans eyes went big when he saw me.  
>"Jason whos your friend?"A preppy looking girl asks<br>"Dude he not my friend this is my brother Ryan."  
>"Jee I'm sorry."<br>"Austin whos your friend?"  
>"This is my best friend Jessie."<p>

"Hi Jessie and Ryan. I'm Merissa, this is Jason, Jarred, Emily, Brooke."  
>"Hi."We both said.<p>

Nobody except Austin, knows that we know each other. I guess Jason isn't suppose to know. I kind of don't want anybody to know. Everybody knows about it because it was on the news state wide.

Four hours later it was lunch. I sit with Austin, Ryan, Kiara, Seth, and Jason.  
>"So have you heard about our class trip to Palau?"Austin asks me and Ryan.<br>"Palau?"Ryan asks  
>"Yea. It's a island."Austin says<p>

"Well no duh!"Kiara say  
>"Sush Jessie."<br>"I didn't say anything."  
>"Well say you'll go to Palau."<br>"Yes I'll go to Palau. How much?"  
>"I already paid for you."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"I paid your way last period because I knew you would say yes."<br>"And what if I said no?"  
>"Jessie you would never say no when it comes to beaches."<br>"Is their surfing involved in this trip?"  
>"Sure?"<br>"You surf?"Jason asks  
>"Hell ya."<br>"So you in Ryan?"  
>"Yea sure why not."<br>"Great we leave next Monday. We're taking a small plane there. Get lots of food and water because it's going to be thirsty hot there."Seth says  
>"Um ok?"I say"How many people is coming on the small plane.?"<br>"Eleven that includes captain."Jarred asks  
>Austin puts chocolate cake icing from lunch on my face and starts laughing and so does everybody else. I smack Austin in the face.<br>"Ow my liver!"  
>"I don't know where your liver is but I know it's not your face!" Everybody starts laughing.<br>School went amazing. Best day ever. Aunt Val gave me money to go to Walmart and I got some food, drinks, sunscreen, six bottles of shampoo and condtioner, air freshner, soap, tanktops and shorts, a tent, and whole bunch of other stuff. The trip is in two days. I got all of my shit packed and ready to go.

Two days later:

It's time to leave! I'm so excited for this trip!

Thank God it finally came. When I came home from Wal-mart the other day, my aunt Val started yelling at me for some shit. She was having a party and she was really drunk. But I'll talk about that later. I don't even want to think about it right now. Worst day ever!

Kiara, Seth, and I spent the night at Austins. His mom is giving us a ride to the airport. When we got to the plane, we lugged all of our stuff to the plane. The pilot assigned us seats, which sucks. What pilot assigns us seats? Really? He was a total dick to us. I'm guessing he really hates kids or his job. HAHA. But anyway we waited a hour before take off to make sure everything worked properly and the pilot had to fill up the tank. He took extra gas with him just in case we needed it. Anywho,we finally left. I sat by Ryan. Which was very awkward. We had a very good conversation like we always had before Andy died.  
>"You can't tell Jason that your Andys brother."<br>"Why?"  
>"He would freak."<br>"About what?"  
>"Because he doesn't know that I know you."<br>"Don't he think he should? We've been friends ever since you and Andy met, which has been since 3rd grade."  
>"Jessie my life has totally changed since the accident."<br>"You don't think mine has either? Both of my family members are dead, I'm living with my aunt, I'm on my way to this beautiful island, yea my life is changing as we speak."

"I'm sorry but if Jason found out that your Andys brother-"

"Why does it matter Ryan? I'm not going to pretend to Jason that Andys not my brother."

Then all the sudden the plane starts shaking. Everybody starts yelling. The pilot yells to tell us to buckle up. We were going down. Ryan and I held hands which was kind of awkward considering I held his hand first. But he held on tighter. We crashed.  
>"You ok? Is everybody ok?"Austin asks.<br>"You ok?"Ryan asks me.  
>"Yea are you?"<br>"Yea I'm fine. Are you sure your fine?"  
>"Yea." Austin gets up and goes to the door. I follow him so does Ryan. He opens it.<br>"Aww man!"He says. We see a beach but no resort. Just a beach and trees.  
>"Where are we? We can't be off cource can we?"I ask<p>

"I don't know Jess. Looks like we're going to be going home early."

Jee I hope not. This place is beautiful. But I have no idea where we are. I check my phone and there's no service. I try to dial 911 but nothing.  
>"Jess theres no signal here."Jason says."But there's a beach and I'm going into it."<p>

"Jason we just crashed."  
>"Yea we're going home now so we minus well have fun and enjoy it while we can!"<p>

I roll my eyes. Austin and Ryan take off and I go in shade and chill. We all gathered up. The captain wants to go inland and see whats out there. Austin didn't think it was such a bright idea and thinks we should stay together until rescue comes. Kiara thought it was a good idea because we need to know whats out there. I agree with Kiara. We could be in Palau and not know it. But this place looks deserted. So I don't really know. Anyway, three other people went. Seth which Kiara and I were disapointed, a girl named Brooke, and a dude named Trent. He's one of Austins friends.

When they left we went and chilled at the plane.  
>"So what do we do now?"Emily asks<br>"I want to go surfing dude. Look at those waves!"I say  
>"Jessie we're having a little crises here."Austin says<br>"Well to get our mind off the crises let's not think about that. And I'm going to go surf."  
>"Jessie the sun is about to go down."<br>"So."  
>"Jessie don't so me."<br>"Why are you using my name at the beginning of each sentance for?"  
>"Jessie I don't know. But your not going surfing."<br>"Why the hell not?"

"Jessie shut up."Kiara says  
>"Kiara you shut up."<br>"Ok thats it. You and Jarred come with me and we'll go look for a campsite. Somebody go build a fire."  
>"Wow who made you boss?"I ask<br>"Nobody your bugging everybody."  
>"How am I bugging people? I want to go surfing before the sun goes down."<br>"You can go surfing tomorrow. Let's go." I roll my eyes. Her, Jarred and I go find a stupid camp site. Two hours later:  
>"Can we stop now? We've been walking forever."Jarred says<br>"We're here."  
>"Two hours away from the beach seriously?"I ask<br>"Yes we don't want to be to close the beach in case of a tsunami or something." I roll my eyes  
>"The ground is damp."Jarred says<br>"So. I like it. It's perfect."She lays down.  
>"And the ground is damp we don't want to sleep on damp ground."<br>"And why not?"  
>"Things live under damp ground."<br>"Like what?"  
>"Look on your leg smart one."I say. She does.<br>"Ewww! What is that!"She yells  
>"It's a leach. They suck your blood until you run out of blood."I tease. She freaks out.<br>"Kiara calm down."  
>"Get it off of me!"<br>"No if you pull it off it could get infected."  
>"Well burn it off or something."<br>"The fire!" Kiara runs toward the plane. I crack up laughing.  
>"Your the most obnoxious person ever."Jarred says smiling.<br>We follow Kiara to the beach. We finally got there.

"We need fire now!"Kiara yells  
>"Well we don't have any!"Jason says<br>"Why not!"

"Merissa got the matches wet."

"What the hell Merissa!"I tease"Kiara my lovely cousin is being sucked by leaches and you wetted the matches...good job!" Merissa and Ryan smile really big.

"Are you ready to listen to me now?"Ryan asks Austin.  
>"Yea."<p>

Ryan pulls out a lighter and lights up. He walks away.

It got dark and we went into our tent. Everybody brought their own tents. Which is good because I don't want to sleep in one tent with seven people. That would suck! Nobody knows that I brought snacks along. I don't want to tell him until we really run out of food. Food I brought is dry food and some snack cakes and other stuff. Their good for like 2 weeks maybe more. I brought pop to like lots of it. It was on sale so I went overboard on food. Everybody went to bed. I couldn't sleep at all. I don't know why. I just wish I was home right now. I miss my brother and my mom.

I remember Andy coming in my room because I was having nightmares bout him getting hit by a drunk driver. I was so scared that I could do nothing but cry. I don't why I was having these dreams. But Andy comforted me by saying it's ok I'm here I'm not going no where.

But now that he's gone there's no way anyone could comfort me when I have nightmares like Andy did. My mom and Andy won't be there when I get my first car. They won't be there on my graduation, won't be there for any important days of my life. I can't stand not having my family back. I wish everything was the way it was. I would do anything to get my family back. The only people I can count on is Austin, his mom, my Aunt Val, Uncle Mike, and Kiara and Seth.

I have no one else but them.

I eventually cry myself to sleep. I pretty much stayed up the whole night so I was knocked out.


End file.
